ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW MegaBrawl 10
Card Sadist's Dreamland Triple Threat Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Austin Juhasz © vs. Ben Hopkins vs. Max Muller SCW World Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz © vs. Junko Enoshima MWF World Heavyweight Championship "The Monster" Matanza Cueto © w/Dario Cueto vs. Franklin Clinton Al Bundy vs. "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels Hell In A Cell Match 2016 EMW Hall of Fame Inductee Bustice vs. Leilah Destino; Winner Gets Future SCW World Title Shot. If Bustice Loses, She Retires. Grave Consequences Match for the Interim MWF United States Championship Titan Jackson © w/Ruby Sky vs. Mil Muertes w/Catrina 10 Woman Tag Team Match; If Team Clardy wins, Valarie Tarasenko is fired. If Team Tarasenko wins, Valarie becomes 50% Owner of EMW. Team Clardy (Sophia Fuentes, Brittany Tessler, Rosalina, Nicole Portega, & Bonnie Rockwaller) vs. Team Tarasenko (Sara Sheppard-Daniels, Jessica Sheppard, Jessica Pink, Charlotte Flair, & Heather) EMW International Championship Mr. EMW Golden Destiny Milo Elasovic © w/Claudia Miaslova-Elasovic vs. Alucard SCW Social Media Championship Arturia Pendragon-Muller © vs. Peko Pekyama-Juhasz Winner Take All Ladder Match for the MWF New-Gen Championship and MWF Golden Destiny Briefcase MWF New-Gen Champion Daniel Dolphin © vs. Mr. MWF Golden Destiny ND Guy (MWF Golden Destiny Briefcase Holder) Four Man Ultimate X Match for the EMW X-Division Championship "The Pride Of Britain" Joseph Wilson © vs. Tarble vs. Kota Ibushi vs. Jacob Murphy SCW World Tag Team Championship Kill La Kill (Satsuki Kiryuin & Ryuko Matoi) © vs. Winner of the Tag Team Gauntlet MWF World Tag Team Championship Midwest Machine Guns (Alex D. Connor & Norman Fish) © vs. Highlight Dragons ("Inglewood Dragon" Leroy Johnson & "Giant Highlight Reel" Dornell Wilkins) Tap Out Or Knock Out Rules Asuka vs. Spectra Hades 2nd Annual Dusty Rhodes Memorial Bunkhouse Stampede Battle Royal EMW Hardcore Championship Joey Ryan © vs. Cage Preshow 10 Team Gauntlet Match; Winning Team face Kill La Kill for the SCW World Tag Team Championship Later In The Night. Blood/Lust (Jennifer Check & Juri Han) vs. MK Legacy (Cassie Cage & Jacqui Briggs) vs. Wilson Family (Jade Wilson & Rose Wilson) vs. Ravishing & Ruthless ("Simply Ravishing" Rachel Rogers & Jill Valentine) vs. Wonder Woman & Black Widow vs. The Entourage (Laura Trust & Brittany Love) vs. Totally 80s (Jem & She-Ra) vs. Future Generation ("Future Legend" Melissa Anderson & Tessa Blanchard) vs. Killer Instinct (Blood Orchid & Maya) vs. "Straight Edged Xtremist" Ashlee Simpson & Cheetah Jump Street (Greg Jenko & Morton Schmidt) vs. New York Brotherhood (Bear & Grimm) Simon Phoenix's Simon Says Challenge Simon Phoenix vs. ???? MegaBrawl10Preshow1.jpg MegaBrawl10Preshow2.jpg MegaBrawl10Preshow3.jpg MegaBrawl10EMWHardcoreChampionship.jpg MegaBrawl102ndAnnualDustyRhodesMemorialBunkhouseStampede.jpg MegaBrawl10AsukavSpectraHades.jpg MegaBrawl10MWFWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg MegaBrawl10SCWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg MegaBrawl10EMWX-DivisionChampionship.jpg MegaBrawl10WinnerTakesAllLadderMatch.jpg MegaBrawl10SCWSocialMediaChampionship.jpg MegaBrawl10EMWInternationalChampionship.jpg MegaBrawl10TeamClardyvTeamTarasenko.jpg MegaBrawl10InterimMWFUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg MegaBrawl10BusticevLeilahDestino.jpg MegaBrawl10AlBundyvTyroneDaniels.jpg MegaBrawl10MWFWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg MegaBrawl10SCWWorldChampionship.jpg MegaBrawl10EMWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *P1. During the match, it was announced that via EMW Network Page that El Noveno accepted the Simon Sayz Challenge and the match was made before the show began. *1. The match concludes with Daniel Dolphin climbing the ladder when suddenly ND Guy low blows Dolphin twice then pushes him out of the ladder then ND Guy climbs up and takes down the Golden Destiny Briefcase and the New-Gen Championship to win the match. *2. After the match, Texano runs in and knocked out Cage with the cowbell then covers Cage for the win. Texano celebrates with the title belt but then turns to a superkick by Joey Ryan then he pinned Texano to become the champion. After that Joey exits the ring and goes to the back. *3. After the match, Auturia hands Peko the Social Media title and then they hugged as the crowd cheers loudly. *4. After the match, Clinton was handed the MWF World Heavyweight Championship and celebrated in the ring as Dario helps Matanza to his feet at ringside as Clinton celebrates the win as the crowd cheers him. *6. The match ends when Sara Sheppard-Daniels brought out a Steel Pipe from under the ring then goes to hit Sophia with it but then Sophia kicks Sara in the stomach, making her drop the pipe then Bonnie picks it up and then looks to go put it away as Sophia sets up for the Stilwater Destroyer but then without Sophia looking, Bonnie kept the pipe and HITS SOPHIA IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH THE PIPE THEN SARA HITS SOPHIA WITH THE BITCH STOMP (Seth Rollins Style Curb Stomp) then pins Sophia for the pinfall win. Per stipulation, the win means that Valarie Tarasenko is now 50% Owner Of Extreme Madness Wrestling. After the match, Theo was in shock over all of this as Bonnie hugged Sara then her and Team Tarasenko celebrated as Clardy looked on distraught and saddened over what just happened. *8. The match concludes with Tyrone hitting another Walk Off Superkick then the Light Up The Halo but just when he goes for the cover, EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz runs in and hits Tyrone with the Dream Killer (Impaler DDT) then flips off Tyrone and leaves. Bundy then gets to his feet, not knowing of the situation as Referee Yves Lavinge enters back in. Bundy then picks up Tyrone and hits another Bundy Slam then pins Tyrone for the victory. After the match, Bundy celebrated the win on the outside as Daniels slowly getting to his feet with a look of frustration on his face. *9. With the win, Leilah Destino gets a Future SCW World Championship Match. As per stipulation, Bustice retires from EMW. After the match, Bustice slowly gets to her feet as the crowd applauds her and give her a standing ovation as the Cell raises up and Bustice looks at all of them in tears with chants of "Thank You, Bustice!" being heard as she leaves the ring and take that long walk up the ramp and to the back. *12. Match concludes when Samus goes for another Zero Laser but when she rushes her, Junko rocks Samus with the Modeling your Devastation (Spinning Boot/Bicycle Kick Combo) then follows it up with another Danganropa Driver for the pinfall and the win. After the match, Samus returns with the SCW World Championship then hands the title to Junko the both women shook hands and the crowd cheers as Junko holds up the title belt but then Sara Sheppard-Daniels runs in with the Briefcase then waits for Junko to turn then she charges and Junko kicks the case to Sara's head, knocking her out. Junko then sits on Sara's chest, holding up the title belt as the crowd cheers. *16. The match ends when Ben Hopkins throws Austin Juhasz off the Top Of The Hell In A Cell and crashing face first into the exploding casket on the outside of the ring. Hopkins then picks up Max Muller then goes for the Descent To Madness but Muller escapes and then hits Hopkins with the Death's Whisper, crashing them through the Hell In A Cell, through a Stack of two Barbed Wired Tables. Then Muller drapes his arm over Hopkins' chest then the referee makes the three count. Show concludes with Muller holding up the EMW World Heavyweight Championship as Anri Sonohara-Muller joins in and celebrates with her as Pyro shoots up on the entrance stage and Fireworks light up the sky. 10 Team Gauntlet results Miscellaneous *A video was shown highlighting everything London mixed in with some EMW action. Then the video concludes with the Announcement that on New Year's Eve 2017, it will be EMW MegaBrawl: London! *EMW MegaBrawl sets an All-Time Attendance Record with 96,589. *The 2016 EMW Hall of Fame Class was honored during the event. *Backstage, A distraught Theo Clardy was being consoled by Blackfire as Brad Jones approaches him and asked about what happened in that match and the fact that now Valarie Tarasenko is now the Half Owner of EMW. Clardy says that he makes no excuses for what happened. He said that he trusted Bonnie to be on his team and that trust cost him in the end. He then said that he has no one to blame for this but himself. Then continued by saying that he may not be fully back as he once was and need some time to think about what to do next. Brad Jones then leaves as Blackfire continues to console him. *Hardcore Madness - Texano, Joey Ryan, Ruby Silence, Rhyno, Robbie E, Vegeta, Akuma, Deadpool, Jade Wilson and Joey Ryan Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:Starlets Championship Wrestling Category:Multiverse Wrestling Federation Category:EMW CPVs Category:2016